The Countdown Begins
by indaspotlight13
Summary: One week untill graduation...
1. Chapter 1

Haley and Lucas have been dating for a few months now.

Nathan and Brooke are trying to split them up.

Brooke and Haley live in Brooke's Parents House. Her parents moved to Indiana at the beginning of senior year to open up a new business.

Peyton is all alone again…

Mouth is also single and worried about leaving his home to go to college.

Jake has been crushing on the new transfer student from Michigan whose name is Lauren.

The seniors of Tree Hill High School are graduating next week and they all have a huge case of senioritis… Haley and Lucas have been spending all of their time together which is making Brooke and Nathan Jealous. They have never had a time where their best friends were happier than them and they can't stand it.

_Haley and Lucas are sitting on a bench in the courtyard of THHS. Brooke and Nathan are watching from a distance._

Brooke-This is not fair! Whenever I need Haley to help me with anything, she's always too busy with Lucas.

Nathan-I know what you mean. Luke never wants to play one on one anymore. We need to do something about this.

Brooke-What did you have in mind?

_Brooke and Nathan come up with a plan over a cup of coffee in the cafeteria..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lucas-Haley I'm so glad we decided to go farther than just friends. We have been friends for so long and it feels great to be more.

Haley-I've never been happier. It was great being friends but I realize now that I have always loved you more than my friend. It's not like a brother and sister type love. We have so much more.

_Lucas holds Haley in his arms and kisses her. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Peyton walks over to Mouth who is sitting by himself at a table in the corner of the cafeteria._

Peyton-Hey Mouth! How are you?

Mouth-Oh hi, Peyton. I'm okay. How are you?

Peyton-I've been okay. Kind of lonely lately.

Mouth-Yeah me too. It seems like everyone is so excited to graduate. But I'm afraid to go. It took me so long to make friends and now I'm going to have to make new ones. Who knows how long that will take?

Peyton-Mouth don't be so down on yourself. You know that I'm always here for you. I'll only be a phone call away. And look on the bright side; we have a whole summer to go through before we leave.

Mouth-Yeah but it won't be the same. It's always going to be in the back of my mind that we are leaving. And, nobody is going to be at the river court! Skittles is with Bevin, and Lucas is with Haley. I feel like I'm losing my friends!

Peyton-It will all be okay. This is different. You are usually the one giving me advice.

Mouth-Yeah I usually am. Thanks Peyton, you helped a lot.

_Mouth gets up from the table smiling. Peyton stays to finish her lunch. But she doesn't feel very hungry anymore._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nathan and Brooke have become closer because their best friends have ditched them. Nathan is starting to like the new transfer student Michelle. Nathan and Jake don't realize that there are two transfer students._

Jake-Nathan have you seen that new girl from Michigan?

Nathan-Back off dude she's mine!

Jake-No! I have had my eye on her since Christmas break! There she is now!

Nathan-That's not her!

Jake-Well that's my girl…I don't know who you are talking about.

_Just then Michelle runs over to Lauren and they walk across the parking lot together._

Nathan-That's mine! She's so gorgeous and athletic! I hear she plays field

hockey…what the hell is that! I should probably find out just to impress her.

_Nathan leaves Jake sitting alone on a bench near the parking lot. He is relieved that Nathan doesn't like his girl. Ever since he and Lucas got in a fight over Bevin in the 3rd Grade he can't stand fighting over girls with his friends. He can't seem to find the courage to talk to her. Little does he know that Lauren is crushing on him too._

I know its kind of lame so far…but it will get better!

Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas…let me know!

Lo


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at lunch…

Nathan went home and researched Field Hockey to try and impress Michelle.

Nathan-Hey Jake, What's up?

Jake-Oh hey, Nate. Nothing, just trying to figure out a way to get Lauren. I have never liked someone this much.

Nathan-Well I went home last night and did some research! They play Field Hockey in SKIRTS! OMG! Why don't we have it at our school! It's like better than cheerleading!

Jake-I guess that's cool…I don't know anything about Lauren. Where do you get your information from? Could you find out something for me?

Nathan-Of course man. See ya later!

Jake again sits alone until he sees Lauren. He decides to get up and talk to her.

Jake-Hi…um I'm Jake.

Lauren-Oh hi! I'm Lauren.

Jake-So I hear you transferred here from Michigan.

Lauren-Yeah. My Dad got a new job. Me and my sister Michelle really didn't want to come. But it just started to get better.

Jake-That's good. Yeah my friend Nathan likes your sister.

Lauren suddenly feels worse thinking that he is only talking to her to get to her sister from his friend. That's the way it was back in Michigan too. For some reason she thought it would be different this time.

Lauren-Oh well I guess that's cool. Well I will cya around then…

Jake-Wait! Do you think maybe we could uhh go to the café sometime and just hang out?

Lauren-I'd love to. (She says this with a huge smile; she hasn't smiled like this since she had been with her old boyfriend Peter back home.)

Jake-Okay how bout 3 o'clock today.

Lauren-Okay I'll see you at 3!

Jake is so happy he decided to do something and get to know her the way he wanted to without somebody spying on her for him.

Nathan catches up to Michelle who is reading a text from her sister Lauren saying she has a date after school and will meet her at home later.

Nathan-Hey.

Michelle-Hi

Nathan-I'm Nathan

Michelle-Yeah I know, I'm Michelle.

Nathan-Yeah I know.

They both chuckle.

Nathan-So I was thinking maybe we could get to know each other a little better. How about I meet you in the Gym after school and we can play some basketball.

Michelle-Sounds good, but actually meet me on the field at 3 o'clock. Wear your running shoes.

Michelle was thrilled at the fact that she could get a guy on her terms. She was sick of guys coming to her through her sister. Now she could do this all on her own. Tree Hill is getting a lot better now.

Nathan-Okay…what are we going to do?

Before he knew it, Michelle was gone. He's starting to like the mysterious side of her.

Lucas caught up to Nathan.

Lucas-Hey Nate! Want to play some b-ball after school?

Nathan-Sorry Luke I got plans!

Lucas was surprised…Nathan never turned down hanging with Lucas, what was happening?

Brooke-Hey Haley! Whats up?

Haley-Oh nothing, do you want to hang out after school?

Brooke-Well I was going to go to Bevin's and work on a new cheer. Skittles has a game so we were going to take advantage of him being gone.

Haley-Oh, well maybe I will talk to Peyton.

Brooke-Why aren't you hanging out with Lucas?

Haley-He said he was going to play some b-ball with Nathan.

Brooke-Oh well sorry Haley! See you later!

Haley felt awkward, none of her friends wanted to hang out with her anymore. Was she changing or was it them?

Peyton-Hey Haley! How are you! You seem kind of down.

Haley-Oh I'm okay. It just seems that every time I want to hang with my friends they are all busy. Do you want to hang out after school?

Peyton-I was going to go to the music store with Mouth but you can come with us if you want.

Haley-Thanks but I don't want to barge in. Have fun!

Haley felt even worse. She could usually count on Peyton. Was she expecting too much of her friends?

AFTER SCHOOL AT THE CAFÉ

Jake is sitting at a table in the front corner of the café. It's 5 after 3 and he is getting worried. He's afraid he's being stood up and that she doesn't like him. Just then Lauren walks in looking better than ever. Her hairs all in a mess and her cheeks are all rosy from running around trying to find the café. Jake stands up and waves to Lauren. He pulls out her chair for her.

Lauren-So sorry I'm late! I couldn't find it! I'm new and haven't been over here many times before.

Jake-Oh don't worry about it. I was afraid you weren't going to show.

They sat at the café for 3 hours talking about everything imaginable. Neither of them had realized how much they had in common. It was easy for them to open up to each other. Lauren looked at her cell phone and saw the time.

Lauren-WOW! Its 6 o'clock! I better get home!

Jake-Let me give you a ride, it's getting dark and a little cold. And I don't want you getting lost again.

Lauren-That would be great! Thanks!

Its 3 o'clock and Michelle is sitting on the field stretching as Nathan walks up. He looked amazing!

Michelle-Are you ready?

Nathan-For what?

Michelle-I'm going to teach you how to play my sport! Everyone knows how to play basketball.

Michelle stood up and he saw her skirt. He was excited to start now.

Nathan-Okay. Let's go.

They spent a few hours playing then they got tired and sat down on the bleachers and talked for an hour before they had to go home. Nathan walked Michelle home. They arrived at the same time as Lauren and Jake. It was awkward but none of them cared. They all had the best time, nothing mattered anymore.

That's it for now. Let me know what you think…It should get better.

Lauren


	3. Chapter 3

It is the day after Nathan and Luke's after school dates with Michelle and Lauren. Michelle and Lauren are at home before school.

Michelle-Lauren I have a question.

Lauren-Shoot.

Michelle-Well you know how I have that field hockey tournament in Michigan this weekend, well do you think I should ask Nathan? Or would it be too soon? I mean he seemed really interested in the game.

Lauren-I would go for it. You have nothing to lose.

Michelle-Well I should probably ask him today. Plus I am going to North's Prom on Saturday night. He could come as my date and meet all of my friends.

Lauren-I think he would go. Or at least I hope he does. It would be fun and a great way to get to know him.

The girls leave for school. When they arrive, Lauren goes off to her locker so she can finish her math from the night before. Michelle stops at the little coffee stand by the parking lot and buys a coffee. Nathan walks up behind her and pays for her coffee.

Nathan-It's the least I could do for you spending time trying to teach me how to play field hockey.

Michelle-Thanks. Nathan, I was wondering…

Nathan-Yes?

They start walking towards the building. And Michelle gets really nervous, she doesn't have a problem talking to boys but she is asking him out. It's usually the other way around and she doesn't usually have to deal with it.

Michelle-Well, I have a field hockey tournament in Michigan this weekend and…

Nathan-I would love to!

Michelle-You would? I didn't think you would want to come. I didn't even get done asking you.

Nathan-I would love to spend more time with you.

Michelle-well there is one more thing. We are probably going to have to go to my old high schools prom.

Nathan-That's fine. Is anyone else in your family going?

Michelle-Nope, just me and you I guess. Is that cool?

Nathan-Yeah. How are we going to get there?

Michelle-We are flying is that cool?

Nathan-Uhhh well I'm afraid of flying but I think it will be better because I will be with you.

Surprisingly Michelle didn't care how cheesy that sounded. She liked the sound of her and Nathan together!

Michelle-Okay well the flight leaves at 3:30 Friday afternoon. We can leave straight from school.

Nathan-Sounds good. Well I better go! See you later!

Nathan pecks her on the cheek and dashes off to class. Michelle feels her knees weaken and she grabs the bench to help her steady herself. Its only Tuesday and Friday seems so far away! How will she survive?

Lauren walks to her locker and is surprised to see a pink gerbera daisy on her locker door with a little note attached. She had no idea who it could be from. And how did they know it was her favorite flower? The note read:

Meet me on the pier at 7pm tomorrow night…

She was a little scared but suddenly realized it was Jake. She couldn't wait! Jake came from around the corner, and walked up to her.

Jake-So will I see you tomorrow?

Lauren-How did you know?

Jake-What?

Lauren-The flower…

Jake-Oh, I didn't. It just reminded me of you. I don't know how it just caught my eye.

Lauren-It's my favorite kind! And the way to my heart is through flowers.

Jake-I guess I lucked out.

Lauren-Yeah, I did too.

They were both so excited to see each other the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Wednesday night at the pier. Lauren is wearing her gauchos and a pair of stilettos. Most guys were shorter than her but Jake wasn't. She felt comfortable wearing heels with him. She walked along the pier to the place where he told her to meet him. He was sitting on a bench with a bouquet of pink gerbera daisies. She saw him and she felt her stomach drop. She liked him so much but was afraid he did not feel the same.

As Jake sat there waiting for Lauren he didn't have a care in the world. He usually was self conscious about what he was wearing or what to say, but with her everything came easy. He watched her walk up and his stomach dropped. He couldn't put into words how gorgeous she looked. Jake stood up and handed her the flowers.

Jake-You look amazing!

Lauren-Thanks, so do you.

She gratefully accepted the flowers and kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't believe it. The night had just started and it couldn't be anymore perfect.

Jake-I'm happy you came.

Lauren-Yeah I am too. So did Nathan tell you that he and my sister are going to Michigan for the weekend?

Jake-Yeah, he sounded really excited.

Lauren-Yeah so did Michelle.

Jake-I've never seen him this happy. I haven't seen myself this happy either.

Lauren-Me either.

The night continued and neither of them wanted to leave. He walked her home and kissed her good night. Lauren walked into her room that was connected to her sisters and saw her sister tearing through her closet.

Lauren-Michelle? What's going on?

Michelle-I can't find anything to wear for the weekend!

Lauren-Want to go shopping tomorrow?

Michelle-Yeah! Can I look in your closet first?

Lauren-Sure go ahead.

The sisters loved shopping and fashion. So any chance they had to go, they took it. It was something they have had in common since they were little. They used to always spend hours making their own clothes and model them. That's probably why they are so close.

**Thursday**

It's after school and Michelle and Lauren are shopping at the boutiques in town. They run into Brooke in one of the stores. They know who Brooke is, who doesn't? She's the head cheerleader but they had never spoken to her.

Brooke-Hey! Your Michelle and Lauren right?

The girls were hesitant to answer.

Michelle-Yeah.

Brooke-Aren't you guys dating Nathan and Jake?

Lauren-I guess you could say that. Why do you ask?

Brooke-Oh well I never see them anymore and I've seen them talking to you guys so I figured that's why. Well I guess I'll see you in school. See ya!

The girls looked puzzled. Were they spending too much time with Nathan and Jake? Why would she say something like that? Michelle and Lauren finished their shopping and headed home.

Haley and Lucas were sitting on a bench in the park drinking coffee and talking. They hadn't seen each other in a few days and were questioning why.

Haley-I thought you said you were going to play basketball with Nathan the other day.

Lucas-Yeah, I was supposed to but he was busy. Weren't you supposed to be with Brooke?

Haley-Yeah she had other plans. Why didn't you call me when you found out Nathan was busy?

Lucas-Oh well I went to the court and played ball with skittles. Bevin was shopping so he called me and we met up at the court. Sorry.

Haley-Oh. Well I did nothing it was quite interesting actually I had never been so bored or lonely and I missed you so much.

Lucas could see that Haley was acting a little jealous. He didn't like it but couldn't let her go. He had wanted her for too long and didn't want to say anything that would risk him loosing her.

**Friday**

Its lunch on Friday and Nathan saw Michelle sitting with Lauren at a table outside. He walked up. He was so excited for this weekend and hoped she felt the same.

Nathan-Hey! Do you mind if I sit here?

Michelle gave Lauren the "make an excuse and leave" look.

Lauren-Yeah sure I was just about to go anyways. I'll see you guys later.

Nathan sat down across from Lauren.

Nathan-So are you ready for your tournament tomorrow?

Michelle-Yeah I am.

Her cell rings. She gestures to Nathan that she will be right back and walks away for a few minutes. Jake walked over to Nathan.

Jake-Hey. Have you seen Lauren?

Nathan-Yeah. She was here a minute ago, she just got up and left.

Jake-Okay well I'll catch ya later! Have fun this weekend!

Nathan-Thanks I'll call you.

Jake left to go find Lauren and Michelle came back.

Michelle-Sorry that was my coach. Looks like I have late practice tonight.

Nathan- That's nuts!

Michelle-Yeah it starts at night at like 9 until like midnight. You can come and watch or I can call Peter and you two can hang out. He's cool you'd like him. Just let me know so I can call him.

Nathan-Okay. Yeah I'll meet him. If you like him, then I'll probably like him.

Michelle-Great! I'm excited for you to meet him now! Okay well I'd better go. I'll meet you here after school!

With that Michelle left. She meant what she said about being excited for Nathan to meet Peter. Peter and her sister dated for 3 years before they moved. After seeing him every single day for three years, they became friends. He always helped her with the guy problems her sister couldn't help her with. She missed Peter but not as much as her sister. She unlike Lauren would admit it. Lauren and Peter hadn't officially broken up but they are still close and talk to each other almost every day just to say hi or tell each other whats going on. The day went on very slowly for Michelle and Nathan. Finally the last bell rang at 2:55. They dashed out to Michelle's car. Nathan was waiting when she got there.

Nathan-All ready?

Michelle-Yeah. You?

Nathan-Yup.

They left and spent the long flight to Michigan sleeping. Michelle had a long and late practice tonight and she needed her rest. Her head was on Nathan's shoulder and he had his arm around her. He obviously had gotten over his fear of flying. Nathan heard the captain come over the speaker asking them to fasten their seatbelts and that they would be arriving at the Detroit air port in about 5 minutes. Nathan looked down at her and smiled. Michelle was still sleeping. He gently whispered in her ear for her to wake up then he kissed her on the forehead. She woke up.

Michelle-Are we here?

Nathan-Yeah. Were in Michigan. I have never been here, it looks nice.

Michelle-It is. I miss the snow; I miss everything about this place.

Michelle felt her eyes tearing up and didn't want Nathan to see her like this so she turned her head away from him. Nathan saw a tear roll down her cheek and he held her in his arms.

Nathan-We are here now, let's make the most of it.

Michelle-Thanks for coming with me Nathan. I'm glad you decided to come.

Nathan-I am too. I can't wait to see you play and meet all of your friends and to just see where you grew up. It should be a lot of fun.

The plane landed and they walked down the gate and saw Peter standing there. Michelle flipped out and ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. She couldn't believe he was there. She hadn't seen him in so long. Michelle gestured for Nathan to come over.

Michelle-Nathan, this is Peter.

Peter-Hey Nathan, Lauren's told me so much about you.

Nathan-Lauren has? Ha-ha that's cool. Well it looks like were going to be hanging out tonight.

Peter-Cool! Well we should probably go get your bags.

Nathan liked Peter. He liked that the fact that he came all the way down just to pick them up.

Later That Night…

Nathan was lying on the bed in the hotel room while Michelle was in the bathroom getting ready for practice. She came out just as Peter was getting back from dinner at his new girlfriends house. Michelle was afraid Lauren didn't know about his new girlfriend.

Michelle-Hey Peter, does my sister know about you going out with Maggie?

Peter-Yeah, she said she was cool with it. She said she was kind of seeing someone too. His name is Jake.

Nathan-Yeah he's my best friend.

Peter-Yeah I think she mentioned that. So Nathan, what did you want to do tonight?

Nathan-I don't know, what is there to do here?

Michelle-Okay boys, I'd better go. I'll be back later!

Nathan gets up and kisses her on the cheek. He couldn't kiss her on the lips with Peter right there. She walked out of the room. Peter saw the look in Nathan's eyes after he kissed Michelle.

Peter-You really like her, don't you? I've never seen a guy look at her the way you do.

Nathan-Is that a bad thing?

Peter-No! Not at all. She's happy. And I'm glad. She's dated a lot of jerks and I had a feeling that you would be one of them but I can see I was wrong.

Nathan-Thanks. I'm not that jerk. I do really like her. So what are we going to do?

Peter-Well I got tickets to a Pistons game. Do you like basketball?

Nathan-Peter, you're looking at the Captain of the varsity team! Let's go!

The guys went to the game. They had fun. The Pistons played San Antonio and won 54-49. Peter dropped Nathan off at the entrance to the hotel and went home.

Nathan-Thanks Peter, I had fun! See you tomorrow night!

Peter-Anytime! Bye.

Nathan walked upstairs and went in the room. Michelle wasn't back from practice yet so he hopped in the shower. He didn't here her come in and she was lying on the bed when he got out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

Nathan-Oh sorry! I didn't hear you come in.

Michelle-Oh um its ok I just came in and collapsed on the bed. I'm so tired! I haven't worked out with the team in a while. I'm surprised I'm even on the team.

Nathan-Well I'm going to put some clothes on. Sorry bout this.

Michelle-Okay, I'll be right here.

Michelle couldn't believe how gorgeous he was! He had a gorgeous body. And actually she didn't want him to go change. She turned on the TV and was half asleep when Nathan came out of the bathroom. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek good night. He pulled away and she took his arm and pulled him back down. She kissed him, something she never did. After that, they didn't stop.

Then next morning came too soon. After spending half the night making out, she couldn't get out of bed to go to the tournament. Nathan got up first and kissed her on the forehead and went and got ready for the tournament.

Nathan-Good morning sweetie.

Michelle (with a smile on her face)-Morning. What time is it?

Nathan-Its 7.

Michelle-What time did we go to sleep?

Nathan-Umm I think like 4.

Michelle-As much as I enjoyed last night, there is no way I can play on 3 hours of sleep.

Nathan laughed at what she said. He enjoyed last night too. He had wanted to kiss her for so long. And he was glad he did.

Nathan-Well get ready and we can go get some coffee. I'll buy.

Michelle-Sounds good. Hey, do you know where my skirt is?

Nathan-Oh sorry I wore it yesterday, um I think I left it on the floor in the closet.

Michelle threw the pillow at him. She was hoping he didn't wear her skirt, but with him, you never know. She hurried up and got ready and they left to go get coffee.

Later on…

They come back to the apartment and Michelle collapses on the bed. Nathan lies down next to her. Her team one the tournament and in two weeks would go onto nationals. She was happy. They fell asleep for about an hour then Michelle got up and took a shower. It was 4 and they were meeting up with her friends to go to prom at 6. She woke Nathan up. She didn't want to; he looked like an angel when he slept. It was 6 and they were at Maggie's house taking pictures. She was really happy she could share this with Nathan. She got to see all of her friends again and she had a blast! It could not have been a better prom. All of her friends loved Nathan and thought he was so hot! She was happy to say he was with her.

Sunday morning came too soon and they left for the airport. 3 hours later they arrived back in Tree Hill and didn't feel like going home so they met up with Lauren and Jake.

Lauren-Hey! How was your weekend?

Michelle-It was good. How was yours?

Lauren-It was fun, so how was everyone?

Michelle-They were great and they missed you! They were sad you didn't come with us. And they loved Nathan.

Lauren-And, um, how was…

Michelle-He was good. Happy to see us. He misses you Lauren.

Lauren-I know, I miss him too. Its kind of hard to date someone for 3 years and then pack up and go. I still love him but I'm not in love with him anymore.

Jake-Um who are we talking about?

Lauren-Peter…

Jake-I'm guessing he's your ex?

Lauren-Well we never officially broke up until we both started seeing other people. Don't worry, Im with you not him just remember that.

Jake-Im not worried, he's states away and he won't have you till I let you out of my arms.

With that, he kissed her.

Jake-Don't freak out when I tell you this but, I love you…

Lauren was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth especially this soon but there was no denying that she felt the same.

Lauren-I love you too Jake.

They both smiled and kissed.

Nathan-Well, I guess we will see you later. Want to go for a walk along the pier?

Michelle-Sure. I'll see you at home Lauren.

They both walked off into the sunset holding hands…

Well it wasn't that great…but tell me what ya think!

Lo


End file.
